


The Office

by Tormented_Gale



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Office AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tormented_Gale/pseuds/Tormented_Gale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nope, Sync is definitely not being paid enough for this.</p><p>Tumblr Prompt: God General Office AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Office

"So! It’s wonderful to see you all here at the weekly meeting."

_Where else would we go?_

"To get things started, I would like to have our intern, Sync, update us with the newest numbers. Sync?"

He looked at his boss, getting as far as the goatee before sliding in front of him without a word and addressing the room. He wondered if anyone actually remembered him. After all, he was only the one to keep track of every one of their lives and schedules and coffee. It wasn’t like he did anything  _important_.

"Thank you, Mr. Grants," he said, mumbled really, but the man smiled that shark-grin and Sync hurriedly looked over the room.

The true ‘runner of things’ and COO, Legretta, sat prim and proper at the end of the conference table. Her hands were folded in front of her, her eyes locked on him, and Sync had to repress the urge to swallow nervously. Alright, of anyone here, she scared him. She was the most demanding, the most pushy, of anyone here, and every other person avoided her gaze too.

Next to her sat Largo, head of Marketing and Sales. If he was any bigger, Sync doubted he would fit in the chair, but for all of his size, the man sat with surprising grace. They exchanged a quick grin - of anyone, Largo always remembered the ‘Thank you’ even if he didn’t necessarily recognize who was leaving the coffee.

Their tech support sat on her other side, white hair haphazardly thrown into a ponytail and chair… well, chair looking ridiculous. Sync couldn’t help staring for a moment at the monstrosity, something he claimed helped him sit and concentrate better. ‘Ergonomics!’ he’d insist, and Sync would have to listen to some tirade or another until he managed to escape with lukewarm coffee.

He did not like Dist, or his obsessive, creepy behaviors.

The girl inching away from him kept her eyes firmly on the table, her short legs dangling over the edge of the chair. Sync was baffled how she’d managed to land a full time job in design while he was still an intern, but it was determined to be one of the great office mysteries. Her pink hair somehow ended up in her fingertips, where she worried the ends of it. He thought of her cubicle, decorated with every manner of cat and dog and pet, and couldn’t help scowling a little.

"Well?"

And here was the true pain-in-his-ass, Head of Public Relations (Sync was still trying to figure  _that_ one out) and determined jerk Asch fon Fabre. His head was cocked to the side, eyes narrowed on Sync and mouth in a permanent frown. Sync wasn’t sure he was capable of actually smiling. Maybe it was some kind of birth defect. _  
_

Either way, the man was demanding he start, and if Sync gave him any crap, he could kiss this internship goodbye. Not that any of them would notice.

"The sales figures are up from…"

He gave them the facts clearly and concisely, a master of the English language and tech speak. They might not know him, but they could at least understand him. Once in awhile he noticed Asch glancing at Van, then back at Sync, and there was a roll of his eyes.

_Suck up._

Ugh… could Asch be any worse?

At the end, several people had questions, and Sync did his best to wrap up everything he needed to. He winced when he felt Van’s heavy hand on his shoulder, pushing him to return to his seat next to Arietta. Sync sank into it, leaned back into the chair, and watched as all of those eyes gravitated immediately back to their fearless leader.

"Eldrant Marketing Firm is the best in the business, and I expect to keep it that way. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," came the universal response, and Sync internally groaned.

There was no way this job was worth the ten bucks an hour he was paid.


End file.
